


Rumor Has It

by ahsokaa



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Trans Peter Parker, i guess this is sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: A fic in which everyone thinks Peter and Ned are dating and playing along with the rumors leads to some new feelings and realizations





	Rumor Has It

Rumors spread around Midtown High faster than wildfire. Peter is used to it, he expects nothing less from high school. When Liz Allan moves away, it’s all anyone talks about for a week. Everyone wants to know if she knew about her dad’s secret business. Flash questions her sanity, citing her willingness to go to homecoming with Penis Parker as definite proof she had lost her mind. But soon enough, they move on to newer and fresher gossip. 

Peter goes back to being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. He goes back to sneaking out and making flimsy excuses as to why he keeps disappearing. He feels even worse whenever Ned gets dragged in and misses something important on his behalf. His friend won’t take no for an answer though, insisting on helping whenever and however he can. He appreciates it more than Ned will ever know, but it doesn’t do much to ease his guilt.

Spider-Man’s latest antics circulate the school, some accurate, some not. Peter finds it more amusing than anything, especially since he’s pretty sure Ned started half of the rumors himself. They’re harmless, really, and if he’s honest, he doesn’t mind being the center of attention for once (even if no one knows it’s him).

There is one rumor, however, Peter isn’t prepared for. 

Peter is sitting on the floor in the cafeteria, waiting for decathlon practice to start. He’s focused intently on the homework spread in front of him, brows furrowed in concentration, when a wad of paper hits him in the back of the head. He turns around suddenly, glaring as his eyes fall on the perpetrator. Flash. _Of course_. He fights the urge to roll his eyes at the other boy.

“What do you want, Flash?” he says, voice cold.

Flash holds up his hands in surrender. He leans back in his seat, lifting his feet up to rest on the chair in front of him. “Hey, no need to get upset. I just wanted to know how long you and Leeds have been hooking up.”

“What?” Peter practically screams, face turning bright red.

“Come on, Parker, everyone knows already. No use denying it.”

“But I’m not- we’re not-”

“ _Sure_ you’re not. I’m sure the real reason you two are always sneaking off together is to run errands for your personal friend Tony Stark.”

“We’re not!”

“Yeah, and I’m Spider-Man,” he says, rolling his eyes. “Nice try, dude.”

He opens his mouth and shuts again. He knows there’s no use, he’s not going to be able to change Flash’s mind. He just wishes he understood why his heart starts to race at the thought.

__________________

Peter comes home after patrol to find Ned in his bedroom. It’s not a shocking discovery, most days look like this now. Ned comes over after school and hangs out in Peter’s room, half working on his homework, half monitoring Peter’s activity to make sure the other boy is okay. When he gets back, they finally get to spend time together, whether it be finishing homework, building a new set of Legos, or ordering takeout and turning on a new episode of _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_.

That night finds Ned sitting cross-legged on Peter’s floor, Lego pieces surrounding him while Peter sits at his desk trying to finish some last minute homework. He stares at his computer screen blankly. It’s hard to concentrate; he can’t get Flash’s words out of his head no matter how hard he tries. He turns around suddenly, startling Ned from his work. He adjusts and folds his arms across the back of his desk chair, resting his chin atop them, Ned’s eyes on him the entire time. Peter bites his lip, debating the words on the tip of his tongue.

“Did you know everyone thinks we’re dating?”

“Oh yeah, MJ told me. Or at least, she told me to ‘make sure your boyfriend gets his ass in gear or so help you both if we lose this year I’ll make you regret being born.’” He uses air quotes for emphasis but still clarifies, “her words, not mine.”

Peter shifts awkwardly in his seat. “I’m sorry,” he says softly, breaking eye contact.

“Dude, why?”

“Because this is all my fault. Also MJ is scary.”

“Peter, you can’t blame yourself for this. Besides, it’s no big deal,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. “And it’s better than people finding out we’re sneaking around because you’re Spider-Man.”

Peter just stares at him for a moment, unsure what he did to deserve such a good friend. “I love you, man.”

Ned turns his attention back to his Legos, but Peter can see the smile on his face and a warm feeling settles in the pit of his stomach.

__________________

Peter can’t help but notice the whispers that follow them at school the next day. He never expected anyone to be so interested in his love life, but now that it’s the center of Midtown’s latest rumor, he can’t seem to escape wandering eyes. Ned suggests they play it up a little to throw people off even further. It doesn’t take much. A lingering touch here, a secretive whisper there and the entire school seems to be talking about them. Peter is surprised how natural it feels between the two of them. When Ned grabs his hand or rests his head on Peter’s shoulder, he can’t help the warm feeling that fills his chest. He starts to wonder if maybe this plan was a bad idea. He doesn’t want things to be awkward between him and Ned and even if they’re only pretending, he worries these feelings are becoming too real.

Peter fully intends to call things off the next day as the two head to the locker room after gym class. He tenses as his eyes land on Flash as they enter the room, bracing himself for harassment.

The other boy’s eyes light up at the sight of him, a small smirk falling on his face. “This is the boy’s locker room, Parker,” Flash taunts, “Are you lost?”

Peter should be used to it by now; comments like this aren’t new, but it still stings. He sees the look on Ned’s face and immediately places a hand on the other boy’s chest. “Not worth it,” he says quietly. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Transphobic asshole,” Ned mumbles under his breath as they walk past Flash and his crew. They make their way to their own lockers, grabbing their things to get ready for class.

“Ned, I need to talk to you,” he says, dropping his duffel to the floor and leaning up against his gym locker. The room is nearly empty as the last few boys finish packing up for their next classes. Ned looks up at him from where he’s sitting on a nearby bench, still in the process of tying his shoes. He gives him an odd look. “What’s up?” He stands up, taking a step closer.

“It’s just, I-” Peter trails off, unsure what to say. How do you break up with someone you weren’t actually dating? How do you explain the reason you don’t want to fake date them anymore is because you’re starting to want to real date them and you know they don’t feel the same?

“Hang on, you have something in your hair,” Ned says when he remains silent, reaching a hand out and carding it through Peter’s already messy locks. He bites his lip, watching the other boy’s concentrated expression as he continues to work his fingers through Peter’s hair. Their eyes meet and Peter’s breath catches in the back of his throat. They stand there for a moment, just staring at each other. He feels the distance between them closing, his eyes drifting shut as their lips inch closer and closer until-  

“Woah, get a room you two,” Flash’s voice calls out, causing the two to bolt apart. Peter bangs his head against a locker, the loud thud echoing throughout the room. He rubs his head, glaring at Flash. His face feels like it’s on fire and he doesn’t dare look at Ned. _This_ was exactly why he wanted to end things. But it’s too late, now he’s made everything awkward between them. Ned probably hates him or thinks he’s creepy and won’t want to be his friend anymore and-

He pushes his thoughts aside, ignoring the tears threatening to form in his eyes. He gives Ned an apologetic look before running from the room.

It’s only when he reaches the hall he realizes he never changed out of his gym clothes.

__________________ 

Peter spends Friday night alone in his living room, eating spoonfuls of ice cream straight out of the carton. Fridays usually meant movie night for him and Ned, but he’s been avoiding the other boy since the incident the day before.

May gets home a half hour later, taking off her coat and giving Peter a long look. “Where’s Ned?” she asks finally.

He considers lying for a moment, but he knows May will see right through it. “I’m kind of… avoiding him right now.”

She comes and takes a seat next to Peter on the couch, pushing a stray hair out of his eyes lovingly. “Now why would you be doing a silly thing like that?”

“I almost kissed him, May. I’ve ruined our friendship.”

“And have you _talked_ to him about this?”

“Well, no-”

“Then how do you know it’s ruined? Maybe he feels the same way.”

“He doesn’t,” Peter says softly, gaze dropping.

May shrugs. “Maybe. But you won’t know until you talk to him. It’s not worth losing a friendship over a simple misunderstanding, Peter.”

He’s about to respond when there’s a knock on the door. Aunt May gives him a small smile and gets up to answer it. He lets out a sigh, burying his face in his hands.

“Peter, you have a visitor,” May calls.

He looks up to see Ned standing in the doorway, a nervous look on his face.

“I'll give you boys some privacy,” she says, ruffling Peter’s hair as she makes her way to her room.

Peter smiles softly at her, then turns his attention to his friend, still standing awkwardly in the doorway. “Do you want to sit?” he asks, gesturing to the space next to him. The other boy nods and wordlessly takes a seat on the couch.

They’re silent for a minute, neither sure what to say. Peter inhales deeply, summoning the courage to speak up.

“Ned I-”

“Peter I’m-”

They look at each other slightly stunned before letting out an awkward laugh. “Sorry, you go,” Peter says.

Ned looks down, fidgeting with his hands. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. This whole thing was a bad idea, I was just being stupid and selfish and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Ned, this is all my fault. Besides, you weren’t being selfish, you were just trying to help.”

“No, I was,” he says, letting out a sigh. “I like you, Peter. I’ve liked you for a long time, and so when people started asking if we were dating, I didn’t exactly shut them down. It’s stupid, I know, but I just- I thought it would be nice to see what it was like, even if it was just pretend.”

“It was nice,” Peter says quietly and Ned looks up at him suddenly. He scooches closer, heart beating a little faster. “Can I- Can I kiss you?”

Ned nods enthusiastically and Peter closes the distance between them, hand coming up to cup the other boy’s cheek. Ned kisses him back softly and it’s somehow even better than he’d imagined.

They break apart after a moment, both smiling giddily at one another.

“That was-”

“I know,” Peter finishes, laughing and burying his head in Ned’s chest. Ned wraps an arm around him and he pulls him even closer, not wanting the moment to end.

Aunt May emerges from her room, smiling at the sight of the two boys. “I see you worked things out. I’m ordering dinner- Ned, are you staying?”

“Yeah, I think I will,” he says, grabbing Peter’s hand.

__________________

When everyone finds out they really are dating, whispers fill the halls once again. Flash brags that he figured it out ages ago, which impresses exactly no one. MJ asks Ned what it’s like dating a superhero, startling him so badly he nearly chokes on his lunch (Peter does the same, when he tells him this later on). The rest of the decathlon team is happy for them, asking lots of questions about how it happened. The rumors continue to spread, but Peter doesn’t mind. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! you can find me at ahsokaa.tumblr.com


End file.
